


Button

by meaninglessblah



Series: Prompts & Fills [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, In Public, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: It takes a moment to flick on Jason’s bluetooth, thumb moving inattentively as he surreptitiously watches Tim stand to one side of the aisle, consumed by thought. Then the button lights up red on his screen; Jason dials it to two notches below high and presses his thumb down.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Prompts & Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsaboutbats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/gifts).



> This was a thank you fic to celebrate reaching 100 Followers on Tumblr.

They’re standing in the coffee aisle the first time Jason gets bored enough to pull out his phone and boot the app. He’s leaning up on a shelf, arms full of cereal and eggs, as Tim studiously inspects some expensive brand of arabica coffee grounds. The last time Jason saw him with his brow this furrowed was when he was trying to defuse a bomb. 

It takes a moment to flick on Jason’s bluetooth, thumb moving inattentively as he surreptitiously watches Tim stand to one side of the aisle, consumed by thought. Then the button lights up red on his screen; Jason dials it to two notches below high and presses his thumb down. 

The reaction is nearly instantaneous. Tim’s knees cave inward, a sharp, breathless little yelp caught hurriedly in his throat as he curls. One hand makes an aborted clutch downwards and then corrects to fumble for purchase on the shelf as he doubles over. Teeth searing into his bottom lip to trap the moans building in his throat. 

Jason snickers and releases the button when Tim manages to throw him a pleading, desperate look. The smirk doesn’t dim though, the sight of his boyfriend nearly doubled over in the aisle permanently etching the grin on Jason’s face. 

“ _Jason_ ,” Tim hisses, evidently not trusting his voice just yet. The button gleams up at him, mocking. 

“Yes?” Jason asks, and when Tim tosses him a baleful glare, he holds the button down for two whole seconds. 

The moan that rips its way up Tim’s throat has him clapping a hurried hand over it, even as his hips twitch uselessly in the air. Jason can see a heat crawling over his cheeks as he pulls in close to the shelving, no doubt to hide the little problem making itself known in his pants. Jason takes mercy on him, turning his head to boredly inspect the latest pre-Christmas promotion as Tim steadies his breathing. 

“Doing okay, babe?” he calls after a full minute. 

“Hate you,” Tim mumbles back, head bowed towards the shelving, fingers white where they grip around the coffee jar. 

“I think we should ditch this and go get breakfast,” Jason comments, nodding at the eggs tucked under his arm. “I’m thinking that diner on thirty-third?” 

Those pretty blue eyes rise suspiciously to fix on him, like Tim knows exactly what Jason has in mind with an audience and a booth table to hide most of Tim’s squirming. He licks his lips slowly, turning that over. “Do I get a choice?” 

“‘Course you do,” Jason answers easily, and taps arrhythmically at the button just to enjoy the way Tim squirms on the spot, caving around the little device between his legs. “But I’m hungry, so don’t keep me waiting too long, yeah?” 

Tim glares, but makes a quick choice of coffee grounds, rushing them to the checkout. Jason grins through the cashier ringing up their total, hand in his pocket and finger brushing over that button in increasingly long intervals until Tim is practically sprinting for the parking lot. 

When he gets there and discovers the car still locked, he spins to glower up at Jason, the desperation and need written all over his features. Jason pins him up against the door with his hips and kisses him slow, thumb still in his pocket as Tim whines between his lips and grinds against the front of him. Crushed slowly by Jason’s bulk as he gives little shakes and shudders that make Jason’s blood heat. 

Jason pulls back eventually, granting him a reprieve that Tim fills with gasps and stifled pants. “On second thought,” he says casually, and bends to peck a kiss to the side of Tim’s throat, “I don’t think I’m feeling like breakfast anymore. Want to head straight home?” 

“Please,” Tim bleats with those flushed lips and pretty eyes, and Jason kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
